Viva Las Vegas!
by Ashieyu66
Summary: InuYasha andKagome try to set up their friends,Sango and Miroku by taking a trip to Las Vegas.Miroku pulls some advances on her,and she immediately doesn't like him.So what happens when Sango wakes up the next morning next to Miroku,naked,and married? !
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! Here's my second fanfiction, now focusing more on Sango and Miroku! I got lots of good feed back on my first story, "Anything but Paradise" so far (which is sadly coming to an end), so I decided to go at the writing thing again! It's not too funny to start out with, but bear with me-it's only chapter one! So please read and review and enjoy chapter one of "Viva Las Vegas"!

---

**Disclaimer: Sango and Miroku nor InuYasha and Kagome or anyone else affiliated with these guys aren't mine. But the InuYasha and Miroku plushies are MINE! Bwahahahahahahaha!**

**---**

**Chapter One**

It's every girl's dream to get married someday. Some girls go as far as to start planning when they're five years old. They pick out the dress, the flavour of cake, the setting, the theme, the colour of the bridesmaids' dresses…it's all set for when they find their true love and decide to spend their entire lives with them. If of course, they find their true love.

It's every girl's dream to get married…but not Sango Aoki's dream. In fact, marriage was the _last_ thing on her mind, despite that she was turning 25 soon with no boyfriend or chance at one. But she kept telling herself that she was content with that, since the only man that mattered in her life right now was her younger brother, Kohaku, who was now a comatose hospital patient, with very little chance of survival.

She remembered the accident very well. She was coming home from one of her night classes, when she heard the news on the radio, that a young boy around 14 years of age had been hit by a speeding transport while he was trying to cross the highway from the soccer field across from his home, witnesses said. Sango's apartment on the outskirts of Sparks, Nevada, was across a soccer field…Sango did her best to get home as soon as possible.

When she finally arrived, the apartment was silent. She frantically searched for Kohaku, when there was a knock on the door. She opened it, and standing there, were two police officers. They asked if they could come in, they had some bad news.

Sango's heart sank, as they began telling the tragic tale of her younger brother's accident. The world began to spin around her, until she finally lost consciousness.

She remembered very little after that, only waking up in the hospital with her married friends, InuYasha and Kagome Takahashi, sitting next to her. She immediately went to find her younger brother, even though she had just woken up herself.

When she found him, he looked terrible, making Sango's already broken heart shatter even more. His entire body seemed to be in a cast, black bruises covering whatever flesh was showing, scars across his face…Sango couldn't help but blaming herself…Why didn't she get home sooner? Why did she leave him all alone? How could she be so selfish?

It had been three weeks after the accident, and Kohaku showed no signs of improving, and Sango's guilt wasn't improving either…it only worsened. But she had to do what she could to make up for it, even if it meant taking up more shifts as housekeeper, and waitress and even cleaning up other people's apartments. Most of the money went to Kohaku's hospital expenses and any school expenses that weren't covered by her scholarship. Whatever little she had left would go to the rent and other bills.

So it wasn't Sango's dream to be married someday, or even fall in love. She didn't really seem to dream anymore…only make goals for herself. She _would_ study hard to become a microbiologist, she _would_ earn enough money to pay for Kohaku's health expenses, and once Kohaku got better, she told herself, she _would_ make a better life for them.

If only she knew what the future held…

---

"I'm really worried," Kagome Takahashi told her husband InuYasha Takahashi, who sat across the table, eating away at his dinner before him.

"About what?" he asked, ears twitching slightly at the hint of concern he heard in his wife's voice.

"About Sango…we haven't spoken to her since that day in the hospital, and I think she's taking in more shifts than ever, plus school…she must be very lonely," she explained. She picked at her spaghetti as her worries consumed her.

"Well there's not much that we can do. If my half-brother had a heart, let alone a brain, he wouldn't let her take all those shifts anyway. He has about two or three other housekeepers," InuYasha explained, putting a huge fork load of spaghetti in his mouth.

Kagome had to admit that he had a point; Sesshomaru _did_ have other housekeepers, so why did he left Sango take so many shifts? Maybe because he knows that her pay isn't being spent on stupid things like clothes? Although Sango could use a few new outfits…

"Maybe we should invite Sango over sometime, so she can take some time to relax, you know?" Kagome suggested. The hanyou of a husband continued chewing his food as the thought processed.

"That sounds pretty good, but Sango needs _more_ than just a day or two off. Man, she needs a week at the least!" InuYasha replied. This got Kagome thinking.

"Not only does she need time off, but she really needs a boyfriend! She seems very alone and there's that sort of happiness that friends alone just can't provide…maybe we should set her up with someone?" Kagome thought out loud.

InuYasha nodded. She had a point too. Lately he noticed that he and Kagome didn't fight _nearly_ as often since they were just boyfriend and girlfriend. But still…maybe that's all Sango needed…

"So do you know anyone?" she asked.

InuYasha thought for a moment of all the decent bachelors he knew. Only one came to mind right away.

---

"So, would you please bear my child?"

The young girl giggled as Miroku Toriyama shamelessly flirted with her. He was catering her best friend's wedding, and she had no date.

"I don't know about _that_, but I know about some other things…" she said, giving him a wink. He threw her his most dashing smile; the one that made girls flock around him like lost sheep. He was about to answer when he was 'rudely' interrupted.

"_Miroku, quit flirting and help me with these trays in the back_!" hissed the voice of a very angry Kaede in his ear piece. Disappointment was etched all over his face.

"Darling, I'm truly sorry, but I must leave you for a moment, as duty calls," he explained, reluctantly letting go of the beautiful bridesmaid's hand, who looked equally as disappointed.

"_Oh, poor you…I'll make sure Shippo gives you a tissue when you get here,_" Kaede said, as he made his way to the kitchen.

"I don't need a tissue…just a simple moment alone with a pretty girl," he replied back.

Miroku owned the local Kazanna Catering Services in Sparks, Nevada, where he catered to lots of parties and weddings of the like, but he dreamed of something more. Sure, he got to meet lots of pretty girls, but he knew there was something grander out there for him. He had been dreaming about it since he was just a little kid.

Ever since his father taught him how to cook, he had always wanted to own his own restaurant. Cheesy at it may sound to others it was something very special to him. His father had the same dream, but died before he could accomplish it. It was his father that inherited the family catering business, but he too dreamt of something more. Well, apples don't far fall from the tree.

Now the business was Miroku's, and so was the dream. But business was running good, both with clientele and "clients" of Miroku, so the restaurant had to be put aside.

He finally arrived to the kitchen, only to (shockingly) find that most of the work had already been done.

"Well, seems my services aren't needed here," Miroku said, beginning to turn around.

"Hold it! Since Shippo and I did all this, YOU can assemble the dishes," Kaede ordered. So much for him being the boss.

"Alright, alright, I'll assemble the dishes," Miroku complained. There were no pretty girls to look at here in the kitchen.

"And while you're at it," Shippo added, "you can make me a sandwich or something. I'm starved," he followed Kaede out the back door for her hourly smoke break. Miroku sighed.

_I never knew that employees bossed the boss around…ah well, all in a day's usual punishments…_

_-_

325 dishes and one sandwich later, the party seemed to be dying down and people were beginning to leave. Miroku was out back with Kaede and Shippo, just having normal chit-chat, making fun of some of the guests. Suddenly, Miroku's cell phone began to ring. The wonderful magic of caller-ID told him it was his old friend, InuYasha calling. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Miroku. Its InuYasha, what's up?"

"Not much, just finishing up a job downtown. How about you? How's Kagome?"

"She's good. Listen, she and I were wondering if maybe you'd like to come over, for a coffee or something. We have an offer, I'd say, for you,"

Miroku thought about it for a moment. He hadn't seen his friend since the wedding, so maybe he should. Maybe he'd get a pretty girl out of it.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll be there in half an hour,"

"Cool. See you then,"

"Bye,"

Both hung up the phone. Miroku looked at his watch which read 10:00 pm. If InuYasha was calling this late, surly he wouldn't mind him coming late either. Time went by so slowly some days…

---

Sango yawned as she trudged her way up the stairs to her apartment. Notes of tonight's lecture ran through her mind, along with the grumbling of her stomach. She had to be at the café at 6:30 am tomorrow to open up, so she planned to have something light to eat and go to bed for a while. Not that she would sleep well anyway.

She unlocked her apartment and turned on the light. A small little demon cat named Kilala greeted her.

"Hey Kilala…have you been well?" she asked, petting her gently. The cat purred happily in response, rubbing her head against her leg.

Sango threw her book bag in her room, planning to start on homework once she got something to eat. She was starving!

She looked in the freezer to find a lonely Swanson TV dinner sitting there. She'd have to go shopping shortly after work tomorrow morning, before she went to go clean Mrs. Towner's apartment, and before she started the midday shift at Sesshomaru's…

Sango threw the TV dinner into the microwave. She went to change Kilala's water and food, making sure it was fresh for when she left in the morning. She sure missed seeing her cat a lot, but she needed to do what she needed to do.

She dragged herself back into her bedroom to get her homework out. She looked at the clock on the wall, which read 10:07 pm. Looks like she wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

She had just opened her textbook when the phone rang. Sighing (and wondering who in hell would call so late) she picked up the phone. Probably just another bill collector.

"Hello?" she asked, fatigue drowning her voice like too much syrup on pancakes.

"Sango? Did I wake you up? It's me, Kagome," the other voice replied. Sango felt sort of relieved, thanking whatever mighty powerful being that was up there that it was Kagome and not the hospital guy again.

"No, I just got home from class, actually," Sango explained.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry to be calling so late, but InuYasha and I were wondering if maybe you would like to come over sometime?"

Sango went through her schedule. Tomorrow certainly was busy…but there was that hour and a half between Mrs. Towner's and Sesshomaru's…

"Uh, sure…but it would have to be tomorrow between 10:30-11 in the morning…is that okay?" She really needed to see her friends.

"That's great! I won't keep you up much longer, so I'll see you then?"

Don't worry, the homework will do that. "Yeah, see you then,"

"Okay! Bye!"

"Bye,"

Sango hung up the phone. The microwave sounded that her TV dinner was finished. Yawning, she got up to go get it. It sure smelled good…

She went back to her little corner on her couch and began munching on her TV dinner, and picked up her textbook once more. She got out her notebook and began answering the assigned questions.

It was going to be a long night…

---

So there you have it! Chapter Two should be out around tomorrow or Fridayish. Please REVIEW. I like reviews!

Ashieyu

P.S. Sorry about the format. FFnet's Border control is being stupid!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! FINALLY! Sorry this took sooooooooooooooooo long. But creativity has been hard to find. Sure the story seems to be more dramatic than humourous at this point, please don't give up! The really good stuff that you've been waiting for is going to be in the next chapter! So in the mean time, please enjoy Chapter Two of "Viva Las Vegas!"

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Miroku arrived at InuYasha and Kagome's humble home around 10:30 pm. It was a nice two storey home painted white with a stucco-style roof. There was a quaint flower bed on either side of the front door. The front light was on, indicating that they were awake. He pulled his car into the driveway behind their car.

When he got to the door, InuYasha had opened the door to invite him in. Kagome greeted him with a smile. The house smelled lightly of flowers, and the walls in the living room were covered in art.

"Have a seat," InuYasha said, motioning to the couch, recliner and rocker. He took a seat on the beige recliner, and InuYasha took a seat on the couch. Kagome came in with a tray of coffee, and offered some to Miroku.

"Yes, thank you," he replied, taking a sip.

"So what was the job today?" Kagome asked, taking a seat next to her husband, sipping at her coffee.

"It was a wedding. Pretty big, too…almost got myself a date," he said jokingly. The others chuckled. "Everything else well, though? How about Kaede and Shippo?" InuYasha asked.

"Same old, basically…Kaede is as grumpy as ever, and Shippo, well, siding with Kaede," Miroku explained with a smile. "How about you two?"

"It's all good…" InuYasha said.

"Happy, that's for sure," Kagome added, stroking her husband's arm. InuYasha put down his coffee cup on the table.

"Say Miroku, what's your schedule for next week?" InuYasha asked.

Miroku thought about it. Weddings? Nope. Parties? Nope. Conferences? None of those either.

"I'm completely free, actually. Why?" he replied.

"Well, Kagome and I were planning to take a trip up to Vegas, for a little vacation. We would really like it if you joined us," InuYasha explained.

"And we're inviting our friend, Sango, since she really needs a break," Kagome added. The mention of a woman perked Miroku's interest.

"That certainly sounds interesting," he said.

"We thought that would catch your interest," InuYasha said flatly. Miroku chuckled.

"Is this Sango friend of yours single?" he asked out of interest.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, her younger brother was just in an accident recently, and she's been really depressed. We thought a guy would do her some good," she explained.

"Then you picked the right man!" Miroku exclaimed. "When are we leaving?"

"We want to leave our place on Sunday at one. We've already booked a room at the Aladdin hotel," InuYasha said.

"Sounds good. I can't wait to meet this friend of yours…" Miroku said, grinning mischievously.

After Miroku left, Kagome turned to her husband and embraced him.

"Do you think this is the right decision?" Kagome asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see. Did you call that asshole brother of mine?"

"Yes, and it's all arranged,"

"I love you,"

"Love you too,"

They kissed and then went to bed.

* * *

Sango closed her text book. She looked at her alarm clock. It said 2:45 am. She still needed to clean the dishes though…by the time everything was finished, plus a shower, the clock read 3:04 am. Well, two hours of sleep was better than nothing.

She rested her head on the pillow going through tomorrow's schedule.

_5:00…wake up…5:35…leave for work…6:25…open café…9:00…come back to building to clean Mrs. Towner's apartment…11:00…visit Kagome and InuYasha…12:00…go to Sesshomaru-san's for work…_

She felt herself drifting to sleep. But she knew what was in store for her: another nightmare. Once her consciousness left her, the chaos began.

_She saw herself driving at 140 miles per hour down the freeway. It was dark and raining. She wanted to just get home and make sure her brother was safe._

_Then, she found herself standing in the middle of the freeway; trying to get to the soccer field on the other side…she realized she was now seeing what Kohaku had seen. Cars were whirling on either side of her, but she seemed invisible. No horns were being sounded, no one was slowing down. Suddenly, she turned to look…and saw…nothing but blinding lights._

_The truck itself went right through her, at immense speeds until it had completely passed. She turned and saw the mangled body of her younger brother lying in a pool of his blood. The truck had collided with another on coming truck and they both landed in the ditch. She ran to her brother, but he seemed to be getting farther and farther away. She tried to call his name, but no sound came from her lips. Soon, her vision was blinded by sirens as the ambulance and police arrived. She tried to break through the crowd, but it was hopeless._

_She then saw herself in her apartment talking to the police. She saw herself faint as the officers told her the news. Soon she was completely surrounded by darkness. The only thing she heard was a weak heart beat…her brother's heart beat and his pleas that she would come to him. He was in pain…and she couldn't get to him. She crawled into a ball and sobbed._

_She opened her eyes to see ambulatory care people hovering over her, checking her vitals, putting her on a stretcher. Then they put her inside the ambulance. She didn't recognize any of these people. Her vision was slightly blurry, so she couldn't really make out their faces anyway._

_Then, all of a sudden, she was in the lecture hall, and the professor was standing at the podium, lecturing the students on macromolecules in various organisms. There was a knock at the door, and a rather handsome young man came in, looking for Sango. She was excused, and he beckoned to follow him. She did, but neither of them spoke. Suddenly, he turned and embraced her._

_"It's going to be alright," he told her. He then transformed into her little brother, who was still holding her._

_"It's going to be alright," Kohaku said. Tears bordered her eyes. She went to embrace him back, but she found herself falling through the floor beneath her. The flashes of sirens and mental pictures of Kohaku flashed through her mind as she fell into an abyss of darkness._

_"Kohaku!"_

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Sango awoke with a sudden jolt. She was sweating, and tears were beginning to form in her eyes. She finally realized where she was, and shut the alarm off. She got out of bed to begin her morning routine.

She had had dreams similar to that one before, but she had never seen that man before. Who was he? How did he know her? Why did Kohaku suddenly appear? Was it really going to be alright? After all, it was only a dream.

* * *

It seemed to take centuries for 11 o'clock to finally arrive. Think about seeing her old friends made Sango a little bit happier. She yawned as she checked her rear-view mirror. Man, did she look terrible. She pulled into their driveway and began to search her purse for some form of cover-up or something.

_I swore I just bought one not too long ago…_she thought digging through her purse. When it refused to appear, she began dumping the bag's contents onto the passenger seat.

"Curse you evil purse which eats my make-up!" she shouted. Okay, Sango…you're shouting at your purse…better check your sanity sometime soon…

She then found what she was looking for, but only to find it empty.

"You're joking!!! I only bought it like last week!" she shouted again. Soon a piece of paper caught her eye. She picked it up from her mound of things and began to read it. It was a receipt, from when she actually purchased the make-up…over a year ago. Attached to it was a post-it note which read:

"_Get more cover-up_" with a date from two weeks ago.

"Well that just sucks!"

She sighed and threw her purse on top of the mound of things now sitting in her passenger seat. She opened the door and headed to InuYasha and Kagome's front door. She looked down to see she was wearing her cleaning clothes. Her head fell as she returned to her car to retrieve a cleaner looking sweater from the back seat. She smelled it just to make sure.

_Ah whatever…_Sango thought.

Today just wasn't her day.

* * *

Kagome watched as Sango struggled with her purse and sweater from the window. It broke Kagome's heart. Sango used to be such a happy care-free person. Now, she was tired-looking and emotionally strained. Kagome hoped that deep in her heart that this trip and meeting Miroku will maybe make her the Sango she used to know again…

Soon the doorbell rang. Kagome immediately opened the door.

"Sango! Long time no see!" she said happily as she embraced her friend.

"Nice to see you too, Kagome," Sango replied quietly. She lightly embraced her friend in return. Kagome let go and motioned Sango to come in.

"InuYasha, turn that TV off! Sango's here!" Kagome called into the next room.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," replied that oh-so-familiar voice. Soon InuYasha emerged from the next room and greeted Sango.

"Hey, Sango haven't seen you in a while," he said.

"Yeah, well you know, I've been pretty busy with work and school lately," she replied with a small smile.

"How about you go have a seat while I get us all some coffee?" Kagome offered.

"Sure, but I can't stay too long. I have to get to Sesshomaru's shortly," Sango replied. InuYasha led Sango to the living room.

"Don't worry about that lunk-head brother of mine," InuYasha told her. She chuckled as she took a seat. Kagome soon followed with a tray of coffee. She handed one to Sango and InuYasha, whom she took a seat next to.

"Well, I guess we should just get straight to the point then," Kagome said.

Sango looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"There's a reason we wanted to see you today," InuYasha explained. Kagome took this as her cue to explain further.

"InuYasha and I are planning a trip to Las Vegas next weekend, and we would absolutely love it if you came with us," Kagome said with a smile on her face.

Sango immediately put up the defenses. "I-I…that's a really wonderful offer you guys, but…I wouldn't want to intrude, plus I have work, and school…"

InuYasha sighed. He knew this was going to be difficult.

"Sango, next week, it's spring break for the schools, plus we've spoken to Sesshomaru already and he was more than happy to let you take the week off. We're sure your other employer would understand too," InuYasha explained.

"But…I can't leave Kilala alone for too long…" Sango said weakly, slowly running out of excuses.

"I'm sure one of your neighbours will look after your place for you," InuYasha responded.

"But I need to work so I can pay the bills…"

"Sesshomaru also said he'd pay you for a week's work too,"

Sango remained silent for a minute. "But…how will I know how Kohaku's doing?" she said whisper-like.

Kagome knew she would go to that resort. She got up and sat next to her friend. She put her hand on her shoulder.

"We'll make sure that the hospital will know where to contact to let you know of Kohaku's progress," Kagome explained softly.

Sango looked at her for a minute. Sadness cloaked her eyes. They really wanted her to come, didn't they? She thanked the mystical magical forces for blessing her with friends like them. But… "That's very nice of you both, but I possibly couldn't intrude, surely you'd want some privacy…"

InuYasha smirked. "Sango, you wouldn't be intruding. We've also invited another friend of ours,"

Sango looked suspiciously at InuYasha then back at Kagome. Kagome was still smiling, but this was her scheming smile…they were definitely up to something.

"Yes, his name is Miroku. He's in business plus he can cook. You'd really like him," Kagome explained. Not exactly accurate, but correct nonetheless.

Sango sighed. Yup…she never thought it would happen, but it had: Her friends were trying to set her up with a guy.

"And if I don't like him?" Sango said meekly.

"Aww, come on, think positively Sango! You really need this. Trust us- you'll thank us later," Kagome said. Sango stared at her hands which were fidgeting at this point. She couldn't see a way out of this…ah crap.

"Guess I don't have a choice then?" Sango said. Kagome squealed in delight. She hugged her friend.

"I knew you would come! I'm so excited!" Kagome exclaimed. Soon InuYasha was regaling her with all the details of the trip. She sighed. It was going to certainly be an interesting week next week…

* * *

Please REVIEW! Stay tuned for chapter three!!! Thanks for the support!

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is! I hope you enjoy, as the main conflict has now arised! Please REVIEW! Thank you and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters thus far execpt the waiter mentioned later in the chapter. I also know nothing about Las Vegas or the Aladdin hotel, which I also do not own. I also know very little about alcohol; don't drink and drive!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

The day had finally come when it was time to leave for Vegas. Sango had never been to Las Vegas before, so she had to admit she was a _little_ bit excited. However, she could do without the matchmaking her friends were trying to attempt.

She sat in the living room with Kagome while InuYasha loaded the car. This mystery man Sango was to be "paired up" with hadn't arrived yet. Kagome kept going on about how she would like him, what a great guy he was, and so on…

Sango eventually tuned out. Sure, Kagome was her friend, but it didn't mean she didn't have to listen to her babble on forever. She began to run her notes from last night's class through her mind, hoping Kagome would give up. Soon, if possible.

InuYasha came back inside. He stretched his arms above his head.

"Car's all loaded. Now we just have to wait so I can Miroku's stuff in there," InuYasha said. "Wonder what's taking him so long?"

Kagome shrugged. Sango did the same. As if Sango would know, she never met the guy.

"Actually, I was just telling Sango about Miroku and how he was at our wedding…" Kagome began. Sango rapidly turned her head.

"He was at your wedding? Then surely I know him!" Sango said. Kagome looked surprised.

"Weren't you listening the first time?" Kagome asked. Sango blushed lightly. She'd been caught. Ah, well.

"Anyways, yes you _both_ were there; however, as I said earlier, you never actually met. Since he arrived shortly after you left, after all," Kagome explained.

"Oh, right," Sango replied. She had to leave shortly after the ceremony so she could get to her night job at the time.

_I was low on cash back then, too!_ She thought.

"Yes, and he had to come later since he was catering a conference or something. I don't particularly remember…" Kagome added, turning to her husband for his input. He just shrugged. Like he'd remember.

Typical…Kagome thought, as she sighed.

Ten minutes later, a sleek black Mercedes pulled up along the curb. Kagome looked over out the window behind Sango.

"There he is!" she exclaimed, getting up to greet him at the door. InuYasha followed, going outside so he could load his things.

"About time, too," InuYasha said. Sango looked around to see if she could catch a glimpse of this Miroku person, but InuYasha was blocking him from Sango's view.

Outside, InuYasha was loading Miroku's things from Miroku's car to his.

"What took you so long?" InuYasha asked, hinting that he was annoyed.

"I'm afraid I overslept…I think my alarm clock must be broken or something," Miroku explained.

"Psshf, yeah right. You forgot to set it, didn't you?" InuYasha retorted. Miroku laughed (looking absolutely guilty) as he handed InuYasha the last bag in his trunk.

_Of course he did_, InuYasha thought. Kagome came outside, and greeted Miroku. Sango watched from the window in the door. She wasn't quite ready to be introduced to this guy quite yet.

From what Sango saw, she found he was actually rather attractive. He had short dark hair that was somehow pulled into a small pony tail in the back. He was tall and firmly built, certainly a guy who worked out every now and then. She couldn't see his eyes behind his sun glasses, but he had a charming smile.

Not bad, Sango thought.

"Miroku, I want you to come meet Sango," she heard Kagome say. Sango suddenly felt for the need to hide. She tried to look around to see where would be the best place to go, but could find no where. She looked outside and saw that they were coming closer. She panicked and started to run up the stairs.

"Sango, where are you going?" she heard Kagome's voice asked behind her. Sango froze in her tracks. She needed an excuse!!!

"I…uh, was…um, going to…the bathroom," she said. She hadn't turned around yet, but she could feel a strange pair of eyes along with Kagome's piercing her back.

"There is one down here, if you need to use it…" Kagome explained. Sango turned around, hoping her eyes would land on Kagome, which thankfully they did.

"Uh, no, that's okay. I don't seem to have to use it anymore…" Sango said.

"Sango, this is our friend Miroku who we were telling you about," Kagome said, pointing towards the man beside her. Sango looked at him, and began to feel nervous. She slowly began to walk down the stairs, praying to someone that she wouldn't fall down.

"It's, uh…nice to meet you," Sango said, holding out her hand. It was shaking. Miroku removed his sunglasses, and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Ms. Sango," he replied, shaking her hand in return. He had the most amazing eyes she had ever seen. For some odd reason though, she felt like she had met him somewhere before…

"Sango is studying to be a microbiologist, and Miroku here runs a catering business," Kagome explained. Sango shot Kagome a confused look.

"Hey, I wasn't lying when I said he was in business and he cooked," Kagome said, holding her hands up as defense. Miroku chuckled.

"Oh, I didn't mean to offend you, or anything," Sango began.

"Nothing to worry about. I completely understand that it's not the most appealing career in the world, but this is just the beginning. I plan to own a restaurant someday," Miroku explained. Sango nodded, becoming rather interested in what this man had to say all the sudden.

The silence grew between them as they stared into each other's eyes.

Kagome, feeling rather ignored, went outside to see if InuYasha needed help. _Not even a "thanks, Kagome!" Jeese!_

Unfortunately for Kagome, InuYasha no longer needed help. He came beside her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to leave those two love birds alone," she said, smiling. She sighed. _Isn't love wonderful?_ She thought, while forgetting why she was annoyed in the first place.

Suddenly, they heard a scream coming from inside the house. Sango stormed out, burning with absolute fury, and Miroku stumbled slowly behind, leaning onto the doorframe for support. His face had a huge red handprint on it.

_Don't tell me…_Kagome thought.

_…He did it…_InuYasha thought. This was going to take some explaining…

"W-what's wrong, Sango?" Kagome asked nervously, trying to pretend like she didn't know what just happened.

"What's wrong is that guy is a total _pervert!_" she screamed. "I _refuse_ to get in a car to go anywhere with that man!"

Miroku came from behind, holding his hand to his face. "Please, Ms. Sango, let me explain…" he started, holding out his other hand. She retreated closer to Kagome.

"You keep your hands away from me! Or I'll make sure you never reproduce in your life!" Sango threatened. That seemed to make him stay away. InuYasha cringed with the thought.

Sango slowly began to calm down. "Kagome, don't get me wrong, I'm really glad you offered for me to come along with you guys, but I don't think this is the best thing for me to do,"

"I don't want you to not come on the trip just because of me, Ms. Sango. I hope this little dispute doesn't come between us…" Miroku began. Sango shot him a glare.

"You shut up," she shot back. She turned back to Kagome.

"I'll just take my things and I'll go to work and you can tell me all about it later, okay?" Sango said.

"Oh no, Sango! You have to come! You really deserve this vacation, and besides, I don't want to be left alone with two men for a whole week in Vegas…" Kagome explained.

"Hey," InuYasha said, pouting.

"No offense, honey," she replied. InuYasha sighed. He still didn't understand women.

"Kagome I really think that this isn't going to work out and I really need the money to pay for the bills, school expenses, food, Kohaku's hospital bills…" Sango explained. Miroku was listening intently.

_She certainly doesn't have it easy, does she?_ He thought. He admired her hard working skills and her determination, even though he had just met her. Not to mention, she had a really nice right-hook…and body…

Miroku snapped out of his daze and tuned in to what was going on. Sango didn't want to come anymore, and Kagome was trying to convince her to come. Okay, all caught up now. He massaged the sore spot on his face; didn't women like it when he touched their butts? That was the first time he was ever (that) brutally beaten when he did that…

"Kagome, really. I don't want to cause any more problems," Sango said. _And I want to be as far away from this pervert as possible…maybe you could leave him in Vegas?_

She had already hurt his face and ego. She didn't want to hurt his feelings; that would've been overkill. Of course, Sango contemplated the thought.

_Sometimes I'm too sadistic…_

Kagome was getting angry now. Sango absolutely, positively, definitely, had to come on this trip! She was determined to make this work, because it's what her friend needs. Sango may deny it, but Kagome could see right through her. That got Kagome thinking…

_It's called tough love, my friend…_

"Sango, I didn't want to have to resort to this, but…if you don't come on this trip I'll…" Kagome said. She whispered something in Sango's ear.

* * *

Sango watched the desert fly by as she glared at it through the window of Kagome and InuYasha's car. Her arms and legs were crossed, and she was sitting right up against the right side of the car. She needed to be as far away from the left side of the car as possible. 

Besides, maybe if she glared long and hard enough, maybe something might burst into flames. She hoped that it would be Miroku.

Kagome was sitting in the passenger seat humming some tune that was playing on the radio. She seemed happy…_too_ happy.

_Damn you, Kagome. You and your stupid blackmail!_

_

* * *

_

Earlier on...

* * *

_"Sango, I didn't want to have to resort to this, but…if you don't come on this trip I'll…" Kagome said. She came up and cupped her mouth over her ear, whispering as low as possible._

_"I'll show Miroku ALL of those pictures we took during spring break in grade 11 AND the prom pictures," she whispered. Sango gasped. Her eyes narrowed towards Kagome._

_"You wouldn't…" she said darkly._

_"I would," Kagome replied sharply._

_"Wouldn't what?" Miroku asked. His face was covered with a childish grin. InuYasha moved to speak to answer his question, but Kagome quickly turned a pointed finger to her husband._

_"Not a word," she said, in that special in-command tone of voice. InuYasha said nothing. She turned back to Sango, who was now glaring. She probably had already shown InuYasha those pictures too…_

_"So, are you coming or not?" Kagome asked, almost acting like an elementary school child. Sango glared. Where was the power of breathing fire when you needed it?_

_"I guess I have no choice," she replied, through her teeth._

_"Yay! You're the best Sango!" Kagome exclaimed, hugging her friend. She then dragged Sango into the car.

* * *

_

Yup, that's how it all went down. Stupid spring break…stupid prom…Sango glared harder through the glass.

"You know, if you keep glaring like that, your face is going to get stuck that way," Miroku said from beside her.

"Good!" she snapped. She returned to her glaring out the window. Kagome looked at her through the rear view mirror.

"Oh, come on now. We're here to have a good time, remember? You know, I could always pull out some pictures for fun…" Kagome suggested.

Sango put on the biggest fake smile anyone would have ever seen. "What _ever_ are you talking about, my dear, _dear_ friend Kagome? I'm having the _time _of my _life_," she said in a really hyper-somewhat-sarcastic voice. Kagome smirked.

"That's good to hear, Sango," Kagome responded. Miroku looked back and forth between the two women.

"Pictures? What pictures? Can I see?" Miroku asked eagerly. Surely Kagome had something against Kagome.

"NO!" Sango yelled, throwing her arms in a threatening motion. Miroku cowered in fear into the corner of his seat.

"Could you guys keep it down? Sensitive ears, you know," InuYasha said, pointing to the little doggy ears on his head.

"Cute, too!" Kagome exclaimed, as she massaged the one closest to her.

"Aw, come on Kagome! Not in front of them! I'm trying to drive!" InuYasha complained. Kagome retreated her hand, and crossed her arms and looked away. She was teasing him.

"Fine," she said bluntly. He looked at her and leaned over and quickly whispered: "Later, okay?"

She giggled. "Okay,"

Sango sighed. This was going to be a long week…

* * *

They had finally arrived at the Aladdin Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas later that evening. They checked into their room which was lavish yet average, Kagome observed. Sango had pushed for her getting her own room, but Kagome and InuYasha would not allow for it; she settled with sharing a bed with Kagome instead. 

Of course, neither InuYasha nor Miroku were happy about this.

Kagome lay stretched out on the bed. Sango sat on the other side of her while InuYasha finished bringing the luggage from the car, with Miroku helping.

"Well, here we are in Vegas, so what should we do first?" InuYasha asked.

"I hear there are some fine clubs not too far from here," Miroku suggested, a smirk upon his face.

"Miroku, we're _not_ going to a strip club," Kagome said bluntly. Sango shook her head.

"I wasn't suggesting that! I would never do such a thing!" Miroku protested. Everyone else was giving him a sideways glance. He wasn't that good at lying.

"We could just go to the bar downstairs and get something to drink and eat, because I'm starved," InuYasha said. Everyone agreed.

They sat at a high table in the bar. Around them were the sounds of slot machines and dealers calling numbers and such. InuYasha was filming with his video camera, for some odd reason. A waiter came by and asked for their orders.

"I'll just have a beer," InuYasha said. "With a large order of fries,"

"I'll have a glass of wine please," Kagome said.

"Classic gin and vodka martini on the rocks, please," Miroku said. He was trying hard not to show that he was trying to impress Sango, who looked anything but interested.

"And for you miss?" the waiter asked, turning to Sango.

"Whisky, straight up," Sango said bluntly. The other three stared at her in disbelief. The waiter left. Sango looked up and saw everyone staring at her. InuYasha zoomed his camera in on her.

"What?"

Kagome was the first to speak. "S-sango, I didn't know you liked whiskey…I mean I know you had a couple of coolers back in high school but…"

"I don't. I'm just under lots of stress thanks to perv-boy over here," Sango said. Miroku tried to pull his best pouty face. But then a very lovely, scantily clad waitress walked by. Sango just looked away.

_Men are pigs…_

The waiter came back with their drinks. Sango looked at her glass and then chugged the whole thing back. She slammed her glass on the table.

"That…was…good…" she said staring at the bottom of her glass. Everyone else just stared. What on earth was wrong with her? Kagome thought.

Miroku decided it was time to go in for the kill. Maybe this would make Sango like him more…it's never failed him before! He moved closer to Sango.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to back away.

"I want to sincerely apologize for my actions earlier, Sango. That was truly rude of me, very ungentlemanly," Miroku said, sounding somewhat sincere.

"I'll say! What makes you think you can just stroke a woman's ass like that?" Sango asked. She wasn't going to let him win so easily.

"I know what you mean, and I would like to make it up to you," Miroku said.

Sango raised her eyebrows. "Really? How so?"

"I would like to make you the following offer," Miroku responded. Sango just looked at him and waited. "Well?"

"Would you do me the honour of bearing my children?" he asked with a large grin on his face. InuYasha and Kagome almost fell out of their chairs. Sango clutched her fist and punched him in the face.

"I'm going to need another drink…"

* * *

The next morning, Sango woke up her head throbbing. Was it morning already? Sango couldn't remember…she just remembered going to the bar with the others…how much did she drink? She wanted to roll over but her head was pounding. 

_Ughh…It hurts to think…_

She opened her eyes. Luckily the curtains were closed and very little light was pouring through. Not that it really helped anyway. She looked across the room, where she saw InuYasha and Kagome sleeping in each other's arms. It was really quite romantic, considering they acted like they hated each other in high school…wait a minute…wasn't she _supposed_ to be sharing a bed with Kagome?

Sango went to sit up, but happened to glance down into the sheets.

She wasn't wearing any clothes!!!

She did the best to cover herself with the blankets, when she looked over and saw Miroku lying next her. He didn't look like he had any clothes on either…

_Oh God!_

Sango was beginning to panic. So many scenarios went through her mind, but none were pleasant. She looked at the clock, which read 9:30 am…and beside it was a fancy piece of paper with a tear on the top, which Sango saw had her name and Miroku's name on it. She picked it up and read it.

Her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she was reading.

_"Monday March 12th, 2007, under the law of Nevada, Miroku Toriyama and Sango Aoki are legally…"_

Sango blinked hard to make sure she was reading this correctly. But the words wouldn't rearrange into something different.

_"…bound by the bonds of matrimony."_

Her and Miroku were married?!

* * *

There you have it! Stay tuned for Chapter 4 and please REVIEW!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

I can only imagine how much you all must loathe me right now...but PLEASE find it in your hearts to forgive me! But for a very, very, VERY long time, I just haven't felt like writing...plus life always gets in my way, especially school. Damn school. Luckily I'll be home for the summer this year (I've quit cadets since the last chapter was updated). Of course, I might not be able to then either as I hoping to get a job soon, but I will remain positive! I've been inspired, so hopefully my other stories will get attention as well!

I appreciate your patience and sticking through with me. I'm not planning on making this a very lengthy story, there's only about maybe four or five chapters left. But please enjoy nonetheless, and review too. I like those :).

So here's Chapter 4 of "Viva Las Vegas!"

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. I hoping to win the lottery though and buy them off of Rumiko Takahashi though.**

**Chapter 4**

Everyone in the room woke up to a piercing shriek that morning. And piercing shrieks aren't the best cures for hangovers.

InuYasha moaned in pain as he attempted to cover his sensitive ears with a pillow. Kagome stretched, just coming back into consciousness. Miroku seemed to be knocked right out. Sango whipped off the top cover from the bed and stormed into the bathroom with her suitcase.

"Thank…you…God…" InuYasha said as he rolled back over, trying to fall back to sleep. Kagome then sat up.

"What on earth?" she asked out loud. _Wasn't I supposed to share the bed with Sango?_ She looked over to the nightstand and read the legal document which lay on it. Her jaw dropped.

Kagome got up and lightly tapped on the bathroom door. There was no response on the other side.

"S-sango? Are you in there?" she asked lightly.

No response.

"Are you okay?"

No response.

"Can you give some sort of sign that you're still amongst the living?"

Sango then slammed the door open, fully dressed, ready to kill anyone who got her in way. Her and her fury grabbed the marriage certificate and stood at the end of the bed where she had wakened up in, glaring at the other occupant.

As if he sensed someone wishing death upon him, Miroku woke up, seeing Sango glaring at him.

"Good morn-" he began.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" she shouted, holding the paper in front of him. Confused, he took the paper and read it. His eyes widened, but then he smiled.

"Looks like you're my wife!" he said happily. He then looked at his current clothing status and where exactly he was. His face beamed, and he laughed childishly.

Sango took the nearest lamp and wailed it at his head, catching his suggestive drift. True, they had woken up naked, but Sango thankfully found that nothing had happened.

"You're not _that_ lucky!!" she shouted.

"Seeyfjsdfnjeuh eyeuifhs!!" mumbled InuYasha through the pillow.

"What?" Miroku said, as he massaged the bump on his head.

"He said 'sensitive ears'," Kagome replied.

"What kind of sick joke is this?!" Sango yelled, fury still consuming her very soul.

"Honestly, Ms. Sango, I really have no idea. I'm about as clueless as you are," Miroku said. He patted the empty space next to him. "How about we act like husband and wife right now?" Another suggestive grin filled his face.

It did, until the next nearest lamp came at him full force in the face.

Kagome, having no idea how to control the situation, looked around to hide any other object which could become a projectile within a moment or so. She saw InuYasha's video camera poking out of its bag. She opened it, and saw that the tape from last night had been all used up. She hit the rewind button.

"Hey guys, here's something that might help. It is last night's video tape," Kagome said. "Sango! Don't throw the mini fridge!"

Sango stood with the fridge over her head, as Miroku cowered in fear. Kagome's voice seemed to stop her, as she put the fridge and settled with a menacing glare.

Once the tape finished rewinding, Kagome put it in the VCR. Sango sat on the corner of the bed, trying to keep her distance from her "husband". Kagome hit play, and all three stared intently into the screen, while InuYasha still longed to go back to sleep.

It had been when they had first arrived at the bar, Sango recognized.

_Wow, do I look miserable…_Sango thought, watching the tape. It had seemed like she had ordered another drink. Sango took a moment to count how many empty whiskey glasses were on the table…1…2…3…4…

_No wonder it hurts to think…_she thought, massaging her head. But taking a good look at everyone else's collections of empty glasses made her feel a little bit better. After some time went by, it seemed as if Sango and Miroku had gotten a little bit closer.

"_Sango…_" Miroku slurred in the tape. She replied with a hiccup, followed by another glass of whiskey.

"_Will you marry meeee?_" he moaned, laughing at his own tone. Everyone else at the table was laughing as well. InuYasha was having troubles holding the camera straight. He turned it to Sango who was laughing the hardest.

She calmed down and pinched his cheeks. "_Sure, why not?_" she replied, laughing again. "_Let's go!_"

They all began to get up, as InuYasha murmured something about paying the bill.

"Well…you can't say that I forced you…" Miroku began. Sango glared at him and pointed furiously at the mini fridge, as if to tell him to shut up or be impaled with a projectile mini fridge. He kept silent.

The video then skipped over to a basic Vegas-style wedding chapel: white walls, tacky red carpet, a little alter and pews. To Sango's disappointment, there was no name or signature that could indicate what chapel they were at. Referring back to the death (marriage) certificate, there was also no logo or whatever either.

_I'm doomed…_she thought.

The priest began to speak. Not that anybody in the room was really paying attention. The tape showed Miroku and Sango childishly giggling as they swung their hands back and forth. The priest continued; apparently he was used to this sort of thing.

"_Do you, Miroku, take this woman_…" the priest began. Sango shot her hand up in the air.

"_Pick me! Pick me! Pick me!_" she yelled, jumping up and down excitedly.

"…_to be your lawfully wedded wife?_" the priest continued. Sango turned to Miroku, still yelling "pick me".

Miroku scanned the room to see if anyone else was volunteering. He stroked his chin in a thoughtful way, analyzing the jumping woman in front of him.

"_I…pick…you!_" he said, pointing to Sango. She cheered. The camera was starting to sway back and forth, as InuYasha's own drunken stupor was taking over him.

"_Whoo! You go, Miroku!_" InuYasha exclaimed.

"_And do you, Sango, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?_" the priest asked, looking at Sango.

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!!_" she replied really fast, taking a hold of Miroku's hands again. Although Kagome wasn't on screen, her sniffing could be heard as she whispered to InuYasha about his possession of a tissue…and then other dirty things that were slightly inaudible.

InuYasha, listening to the TV, laughed from under the pillow. Kagome, who was tinting to a light shade of red, hit him on the head. He moaned, but managed to keep snickering.

"_Hurry up, already!!_" Miroku was demanding of the priest. "_We have some important things to do after this…_"

Sango giggled. The priest sighed.

_That poor guy…_Sango found herself thinking.

"_And so, by the power invested in me by the laws of Nevada, and by all of the witnesses here tonight, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife!_" the priest declared.

Everyone shouted "yay". Kagome's crying could be heard from off to the side.

"_You may now kiss the bride_," the priest said. Miroku and Sango looked at each other, grinning seductively. They soon began making out while still standing on the altar. Sango noticed that Miroku took advantage of the situation by groping her.

She felt sick and completely disgusted with herself.

The priest came back with the certificate in his hands. Miroku and Sango stopped (Miroku's hands had stayed where they were nicely placed), and Sango took the certificate. She read over it, slurred a "thank you" to the priest, who nodded and walked off again. Unraveling it, the couple silently read it.

_So then how did the location part of the certificate conveniently get ripped off?_ Sango thought.

Suddenly, as if her past self read her mind, she ripped the top part of the certificate.

"_We won't be comin' back here anyways…_" she slurred. Miroku just laughed as they continued to make out. The tape then ran out.

Sango blankly stared at the dark screen, attempting to comprehend exactly what she saw. Kagome looked at her friend, wondering what her next reaction would be (worrying for the well-being of Miroku). Miroku was looking at Sango too, mischievously grinning at her. InuYasha was still hiding under his pillow.

"Sango…?" Kagome asked quietly. Her friend made no move. "A-are you okay…?"

No response. There was no expression on her face. Her eyes didn't leave the TV screen.

Miroku then made an attempt to bring her back to reality.

"Sango? Are you okay?" he asked. She still made no response. Everyone was now beginning to worry.

Miroku sat up and inched his way closer to Sango (still under the covers, of course).

"Sango?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

And before he could realize, Sango grabbed his arm and flipped him into the air and onto the ground; Kagome was amazed that she managed to do it while keeping the covers on him.

Miroku moaned in pain. "_Don't you DARE touch me!!_" she shouted.

And with that, she stormed out of the room. Everyone was left silent, except InuYasha, who was cursing people for not taking his sensitive ears into consideration.

Kagome massaged her husband's back. She left Miroku where he was; he seemed to be unconscious now. She deeply reflected the situation at hand.

_You know, this just may be a blessing in disguise for the both of you…_

Yes, I know short, but I'm trying to get the story moving along. Please review! Chapter 5 will be uploaded basically after I add this chapter, so Merry Christmas, Hannukah, Birthday, Easter, Secretary's Day, etc. Thank you all so much again!! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5. This one is short to, but I promise you the next few chapters will be longer. I'm not expecting for this story to go on for much long, possibly five or so more chapters, maybe an epilogue. I'm not too sure yet. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Please review!

**Disclaimer: I own no part of InuYasha whatsoever. Which totally sucks.  
****Chapter 5**

* * *

Sango downed another whiskey. She slammed the glass down onto the bar top, signaling for the bartender to fill her up.

_I guess whiskey is an acquired taste…_she thought…_that good for nothing, slimy, sneaky, asshole-ish, good for nothing…wait, did I already say that?_

The bartender handed her another drink. She slowly sipped it, holding the liquid in her mouth, just so she could see what it really tasted like. She squeezed her eyes together and swallowed hard.

_Guess not…at least it's calming me down…_

Although it was early in the morning, the bar still ringed with the sounds of slot machines. She wondered what the thrill of gambling was anyways. She remembered how she used to take Kohaku to some kiddy arcade, where they had a kid-friendly version of slots; he loved it. Of course, he loved it more when he won, but loved it nonetheless.

_Kohaku…I wish we could go back to those days…_

How ashamed Kohaku would be at her now. Getting drunk and eloping in a minute…some responsible sister she was being right now.

She took another sip of whiskey, but swallowed it quickly this time. She began contemplating to switching to some other form of alcohol, but decided that she better be careful; it was the damn stuff that got her into this mess in the first place.

She sighed. She swirled the liquid in her glass. She wondered how long she wanted to sit here. She was going to have to face him eventually.

What then? There was no room in her life for marriage. She didn't even want to get married…especially to a bastardly pervert like Miroku. That only made it all the worse.

Then she decided: she was going to divorce them. She wanted to go back to the chapel to find out how, as she had never been divorced before. Of course, there was the slight problem of not knowing _where_ they were married; there had to be more than a hundred chapels in Vegas that looked the same as the one on the tape.

She sighed again. She figured that they'd just have to go through each and every one. She was pretty sure that this wasn't the way that InuYasha and Kagome wanted their week in Vegas to unfold. She threw back the last bit of her whiskey and paid the bartender.

It had to be done. But she was going to make sure that Miroku wouldn't get off this too easily…

* * *

Everyone was dressed when Sango returned to the room. No one said a word, afraid of facing Sango's wrath (especially a certain pervert who was still recovering from his last attack). She slowly walked towards Miroku, who braced another assault; he figured that he deserved it.

She took a deep breath. Both InuYasha (who was given tons of Advil to suppress his hang-over) and Kagome watched intensely. Sango began speaking, attempting to be as diplomatic as her anger would allow.

"I apologize for my behaviour earlier. I acted rashly and out of anger, and it does not mean I will not do it again," she warned him. He swallowed and nodded nervously.

She continued. "You and I both know that this can't go on. So, we are to find where this…took place, and will be divorced,"

Miroku seemed a little pained at the last word, but nodded in comprehension.

"Until then, there will be no causing trouble or any advances on myself…"

Miroku nodded. That would be easy enough.

"…or on any other woman you see," she concluded.

Miroku's face dropped. "What?!"

"You heard me. Consider this as punishment and a lesson," she said.

InuYasha sniggered. "Like that'll last long. Should we start a betting pool, Kagome?"

She shushed him to be quiet. "That sounds very reasonable, Sango," she replied, trying to make sure her friend stayed as calm as possible.

"B-but...you surely don't mean…" Miroku pleaded.

"Yes I do. If we are to be "husband" and "wife"," Sango cringed at those words, "then you are to act the part. Absolutely no flirting with other women…or else,"

Sango smacked her fist into her palm to emphasize her point. Miroku seemed to comprehend immediately.

"Good, now that we understand each other, get a phone book and start looking up addresses for chapels beginning with the letters A through C. We will visit them all later this evening," she ordered, leaving the room again.

There was silence between the remaining occupants of the room; a silence broken by InuYasha's sniggering.

"You're done for!" InuYasha said. Kagome smacked him on the arm, which unfortunately did not stop his sniggering.

Miroku pulled out the phone book from the drawer next to the bed, and began flipping through the yellow pages labeled "Chapels".

"For once, InuYasha, I agree with you…" Miroku replied sadly.

* * *

I'm not too sure when I'll get Chapter 6 up, but hopefully soon. Until then, please review!!


End file.
